


Хозяйка

by Saindra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: Зима уже близко, но они вернулись в Винтерфелл.





	Хозяйка

Лязгают засовы, кто-то кричит в темноту. Санса лежит в тонкой сорочке поверх меховых одеял назло вьюге, воющей на Винтерфеллом. Ей не хочется вставать и разбираться, кто провинился. Её утомили до ломоты в костях и ночь, и снег, и нервное ожидание очередной великой битвы, которая в очередной раз уничтожит зло, за которым последует еще большее зло. Джон дома, она может отдохнуть.

Она вытягивает вверх правую ногу, белая ткань съезжает вниз. Она оценивает критическим взглядом лодыжку, колено, напрягает мышцы. Поднимает левую, сравнивает, и опускает ступни в мех. Бедра приподнимаются вверх, рука скользит к рыжим волосам внизу, и она медленно выдыхает, втягивая живот. Джон дома.

Она почти спит, когда дверь ее комнаты медленно открывается, и в темноту проскальзывает темноволосый призрак:

\- Санса?

Она ведь спит. С широко расставленными ногами, сорочкой, раскрытой на груди, и влагой на пальцах. Ей хочется спать дальше, и призрак принимает ее желание, садится возле кровати спиной к ней.

Санса поднимает руку – ту самую, влажную – и гладит темные волосы. По пальцам к предплечью ползет холод, словно Джон только из ледяной купели. Не согрелся до сих пор, некому было согреть или не смогла, и ей приятно это осознавать.

Проклятие, она отвыкла от мужской хватки! Ее запястье словно в тисках, мозоли на ладони вдавливаются в ее нежную кожу, ледяной стеной останавливая кровоток в венах.

\- Джон!

Он сжимает ее еще крепче. И она понимает – он держится за нее и подальше от нее. От ее теплого огня, который может по-настоящему согреть и воскресить. Джон не верит в то, что Винтерфелл его, и она его тоже.

Да, она Старк. Леди Винтерфелла. Как-то пора усвоить Королю Севера, что одно к другому очень прилагается. Злость подбрасывает ее с кровати, она нависает над Джоном, ее волосы осыпают его осенью. Джон смотрит на нее, не мигая. Он все еще мертвец, с плохо затянувшимися шрамами на груди, ее шрамы куда лучше выглядят. До смерти он еле жил, после смерти не живет вообще, вот и тянет его к огненным женщинам за воскрешением. И Санса понимает, что она может стать очередной, и ей плевать. Он у нее тоже.

И поэтому они и ложатся на бок, лицом друг к другу, поверх меховых одеял. Им не нужны ласки или поцелуи, целуются они позже, когда ее нога лежит поверх его бедра, и Джон глубоко в ней, сжимая ее волосы в кулаке. И только тогда их широко открытые рты сталкиваются, и она кричит от радости, потому что чувствует то самое, о чем шептались девчонками, то, чего от нее хотели очередные, а оказывается не они, а она должна была получить – жар от лона до лица, мужчину в полной ее власти.

Она стонет недовольно, когда Джон требует еще. Он виновато вжимается лбом в ее щеку и нетерпеливо ждет, когда она остынет немного, вздрогнет от холода и захочет. Санса не спешит, наслаждаясь легкими толчками внутри. Потом притворно смиряется и переворачивается на спину, переворачивая на себя Джона. Он выпускает ее волосы, приподнимается, и ей теперь видны и ее шрамы, и его. Не сейчас, думает она, и притягивает Джона к себе, заставляя смотреть на ее раскрасневшееся, лицо и распухшие губы - это пусть будет его, этого ей никто не калечил. Но он упорно смотрит вниз, его взгляд скользит от ее бедер, охвативших его за талию, по изрезанному животу и груди с белыми следами зубов. Он замирает, но в глубине его тела что-то пробуждается, клокочет густо и мощно, и когда Санса смотрит ему в глаза, она видит вязкий огонь как от магии крови. Этот огонь течет сквозь поры его кожи, и Джон словно покрывается пламенной чешуей, ласкающей ее ладони. В ее объятиях оказывается полудракон-получеловек, жар вновь окатывает ее, и она горит в его крике, в его семени, и берет все это себе вглубь, в мышцы, кости, в голову, не упуская ни капли огня, как рачительная хозяйка.

Ведь зима совсем близко.

 


End file.
